Sleepover
by Scyrie
Summary: Making soft whimpering noises, Austria pouted and faced the door with a scarlet blush. "Geerrmanyyyy!" he screamed, silenced rather effectively as Prussia roughly kissed him.


Prussia slowly petted Austria's hair, having snuck into the brunette's house to sleep next to him. Carefully, he ran his fingers through Austria's short hair, smirking widely as usual. Furrowing his eyebrows slightly in his sleep, Austria unconsciously leaned into Prussia's hand, whimpering quietly at the dream he was having.

Grinning, Prussia leaned down to whisper in Austria's ear, "Don't worry, Austria, your amazing Prussia is here to protect you, kesesese…" he snickered.

Furrowing his eyebrows more, Austria pouted in his sleep, mumbling quietly. "Mmnngh… not… scared of a dolphin…"

Caressing Austria's waist, the platinum blonde tilted his head, laughing louder. "Afraid of a fish are we?"

Austria blushed a light pink, still sleeping and mumbling, "…no…"

Prussia nibbled at the brunette's ear, unable to hold back his laughter any more. "My Austria's afraid of fishies~! Kesesese!"

Pouting more, Austria quietly growled. Slowly waking up, the brunette blinked, then looked at Prussia. "The HELL are you DOING here?" he shouted.

Smirking widely, Prussia pinned Austria's hands above his head on the bed. "I'm here because I want to be," he said.

Making soft whimpering noises, Austria pouted and faced the door with a scarlet blush. "Geerrmanyyyy!" he screamed, silenced rather effectively as Prussia roughly kissed him.

"Do you _want_ West in here?" Prussia snarled.

Growling, Austria attempted to wriggle out from beneath Prussia. "If he'll get you out of here, then yes!"

Once more, Prussia kissed the brunette roughly, still snarling. "Well I _don't_ want him in here! I'm way better!"

Remembering he only had a button up shirt on, Austria blushed, trying to be intimidating. "Prussia, get out. Now!"

Grinning, Prussia ran his hand up and down Austria's chest. "Aww, why?"

Snarling back at him, Austria continued blushing. "I said get out! or I'll scream for Germany again!"

Prussia snorted, lying on top of Austria. "And I'll shut you up again," he hissed. "Because I'm just that good, kesesese…"

Groaning loudly, Austria attempted to push Prussia off. "Why are you here?"

Biting roughly at Austria's jaw line, Prussia shrugged. "Because you're mind," he snapped. "I _could_ just leave you alone to your nightmares, but I didn't want to."

Lightly blushing, Austria pouted. "I wasn't having a nightmare…!" he objected.

Prussia smirked widely, cackling almost evilly. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if awesome me just left you _all alone_~" he said, releasing Austria's waist, preparing to leave.

Grabbing the blankets, Austria pulled them over his head, growling. Smirking even wider, Prussia licked his lips sensually. "So you _do_ want me near you." Austria simply remained quiet, rubbing his face to try and stop blushing. Peeking out from under the blankets, he glared into Prussia's cocky crimson eyes.

Bearing all of his teeth in a grin, Prussia petted Austria's hair once more. "Don't deny it~!"

Keeping the blanket tight around himself, Austria continued glaring. "You aren't going to leave, are you?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Shaking his head, Prussia rolled off of Austria, tracing his jaw with his index finger. "Of course not. You'd miss me and my epic-ness too much."

Rolling his eyes, Austria pouted, looking away from Prussia with a dark blush. "If you're going to be here, at least sleep…" he mumbled.

Slowly, Prussia replaced his index finger at Austria's jaw with his tongue. "Sleep as in sleep with you as in sex?" he playfully asked.

Shuddering, Austria blushed a dark red. "No! Sleep as in sleep, you imbecile!"

Grinning again, Prussia tilted his head, snickering. "Well, that's no fun at all, Austria, kesesese…"

Pointing at the pillow beside him, Austria sulked. "Sleep," he ordered.

Playfully rolling his blood-red eyes, Prussia lied next to Austria, wrapping his arms around the brunette. Pulling the other man to his chest he asked, "You won't shout for West?"

Quietly muttering, Austria ignored Prussia's closeness, "If all you do is sleep, I don't mind you here…"

Kissing Austria, softly for once, Prussia closed his eyes. "Can do, Austria~ I swear I won't molest you."

Pulling his lips into a line, Austria sighed and reluctantly nodded. "I'll believe you this time."

"You make it sound like I molest you all the time," Prussia mumbled with a large yawn. A few moments later, and the German was asleep. Rolling his eyes again, Austria pouted again. After a while of making sure Prussia was asleep, the brunette very gently and quietly cuddled against the platinum-haired German. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep as well with a small, peaceful smile.


End file.
